1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scraping and planing operations and in particular to the disposing of the high shoulder material usually formed on the roadside by rain-water, wind and vegetation erosion.
2. Description of the Background Art
Current shoulder scraping operations employ one or two motor graders, one force-feed loader, and a fleet of loading trucks to carry away the scraped material. Furthermore the forming of drainage gutters towards the ditch employs the use of one hydraulic excavator and one loading truck.